Silver Joker
by XxCandySxX
Summary: Silver, a girl with no memories other than the name Joker, has been found by the Jokers. She soon has some sort of role in this universe. She is no more than a mere 13 year old, she has the Jokers as her guardians, or older brothers? Will they ever consider her their little sister? Find out in the story, Silver Joker! Rated T for language and maybe some violence.(I drew the cover!)


**Okay, I know what you guys might say, but I really like making stories when I get the idea. So this is based of the game/anime/manga Heart no Kuni no Alice (Alice in the Country of Hearts) and is about the newest edition to the Jokers, their 'little sister'. Hope you like this story!**

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

A small girl woke up in a prison cell and started looking around at her surroundings. The girl was around 13, red-violet eyes (like the Jokers), black hair with few red and silver strands, and very pale skin. She wore a white tank jersey styled tank top and some sports shorts. The girl looked around the room and herself, she was covered in wounds and scars. She moved her limbs to see if there are any broken bones, there were none.

The girl wondered how she got so damaged, and who she was. She only remembered the voice echoing in the back of her head, 'your name is Joker little one', whatever that meant. She did not forget how to speak and her knowledge, the only things she forgot was who she is and what happened to her, she doesn't even remember her family.

Once she got a good look at her surroundings, she finally realized she was in a prison cell. She walked up to the doors and started rattling it, it wouldn't open. There were several prison celles around her, they were all empty. The girl kicked the door, it still wouldn't open.

 **OC's POV**

I tried everything to try and get the door open, I guess I kinda gave up when my foot started throbbing. _Why was I in prison? I can't remember doing anything wrong, in fact I can't remember anything really_. I heard a few voices a small distance away from me.

"Let me out of here!" A male voice shouted angrily.

"And why would we do that?" A man with a cheery, yet frightening, voice replied.

The man that just spoke said 'we', does that mean more than one person owns this prison?

"Get to your fucking cage!" A less cheery voice yelled.

The man, that I assume is the prisoner continued to put up a fight until...

 ** _BANG!_**

A gunshot was heard, all went silent. The guy probably was shot, _this is not what happens in a normal prison_ , I thought to myself. I decided to be an idiot an rattle the bars more.

"Hello?" I called out in the silent prison, they couldn't have gotten too far. "Hello?" I called a little louder.

I heard a pair of footsteps coming in my direction, I was happy, but at the same time, absolutely frightened.

"Since when did you lock someone over here?" The more cheery one asked.

"I didn't do fucking anything, you must've done it!" The more frightening one said.

When they appeared in eyesight, I looked at them. Were they twins, they looked very alike. Reddish-pink hair, red-violet eyes, and the same pale skin. I didn't dare speak a word, in fact, I held my breath. They both looked at me, until the one that looked like a jester spoke.

"When did you lock a child up? Were you ever going to tell me about this Joker?" He said to his doppelganger.

"Like I said, I didn't fucking lock someone up for a few time periods." The other replied.

"Don't be so foul mouthed in front of a child!" The cheerful one scolded playfully. I rolled my eyes. "What's your name little one?" He asked.

I opened my eyes revealing my red-violet orbs, "The only name I remember receiving is Joker." I replied. Both of their eyes widened at what I said. "What? Did I say something wrong?" I asked.

The grumpy one was about to speak until someone cut him off, "White! Black! I got you som- Why did you lock up a child?" A girl asked and glared at Mr. Grumpy, she was wearing a blue dress and had brown hair.

"Why does everyone think I looked up a child!?" The grumpy one asked.

"Cause it seems like you'd be the one to do it." The girl replied. She walked up to me, "What's your name?" She asked.

"I guess it's Joker..." I replied.

"Hmm, we already have two of those, so let's nickname you like I did for them. Oh, and my name is Alice." She said, "That's White, the more cheerful one," she pointed at the one who looked like a jester, "and that's Black." She pointed at the one who looked fit to be in this prison situation.

"Okay..." I whispered.

"Now what to name you... Ah! I know! I'll call you Silver!" Alice said excitedly.

"Silver..." I said testing out my new name, "I like it! Thanks Alice!" I said as I hugged her.

Alice left shortly saying that Black and White had to take care of me, and that she'll be back within four time periods. I tried to stand up so I don't have to kneel down, but a sharp pain raced throughout my legs.

"OW!" I shrieked as I collapsed back to the ground.

"Hmm. It appears little Silver has wounded her legs.~" White said.

"It's not that bad, I can put up with it." I said as I started getting up again, wincing, but not collapsing. "See! All better!"

White kept smiling, but threw me over his shoulder and to his room. He took a first aid kit and started cleaning a few of my many unknown wounds.

"It may sting a little, but you'll be fixed up in no time!" He said.

"That's not even all of them..." I mumbled.

"What?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Nothing!" I said cheerfully, as mischief laced itself into my tone of voice.

"Okay..." White replied. I sighed a little too soon, he lifted up my shirt revealing wounds all over.

"Uhhh... when did those get there? Heh... heh..." I said with a guilty smile.

White only rolled his eyes as he started getting Black to treat the ones on my back.

"I'm no fucking babysitter!" He yelled.

"And I'm no flippin' baby!" I yelled back at black, _touchè!_

"Just shut up!" He yelled, and that was the end of that.

* * *

 **Hope that was good enough! I'm sorry if I'm a terrible writer, I'm still in what people consider middle school. Soooo yeah... Thanks for reading tho! -Candy**


End file.
